ultraman_irumachanfandomcom-20200215-history
Iruma Suzuki
Iruma was once just a Boy from Japan. his life was anything but normal and not in a good way. He was forced to work from a very young age. He was last seen being pursued by the Yakusa before he is taken as one of the 4 Heroes to the Fantasy World. He would be known as the devil king by the country despite him having no connection to the Devils Description He originally is a Young man with a very skinny and pale body. His hair is blue and his eyes are the same color. He has an Ahoge on the top of his head. He is dressed in a blue suit and with a red gem for a bow-tie. it was a cosplayer's costume that was given because the cosplayer saw both he costume and Iruma as trash. He then bought blue armor with both metallic and cloth parts. it was cheap but had a skill that had Item pull making any drops from a monster approach him. He has a Short-Sword at his side with a Hell-flame charm Personality Because of his Hard Life. He is very kind and avoids combat if given a choice. He has the Inability to say no to any request, it is much harder when people say 'I beg you', 'please help me', or 'I'll leave it to you'. His Upbringing gave him some great defense. He is nearly impossible to hit. He is a Large Eater due too his many years of eating bare minimal very quickly, he can eat a meal for 50 men and still have room for more. He was a Pure Peaceful boy before his transportation into the Fantasy world where he is seen as the devil and was framed for murder without a victim. He grew a hatred for the other 'heroes' and the princess who was the one who framed him. He even gets aggressive towards the king and his anger caused great joy. He is still mostly a shy boy besides around them. he is even unwilling to put a slave crest on Asmodeus (so he puts it on himself and bounds himself to Iruma)) History Before series He was born quite small from two Dirtbags of parents. He grew up and around the age of 5 is when they started using him for chores and this continued until he was taken by Sullivan. He has multiple jobs to pay off the debt his parents keep on making from drinking and other incidents. Episode 1 He was on the run from the Yakusa because of his parents selling him for experiments to pay off their collective debts. He finds a weird bracelet device and he approaches it and it jumps onto his arm and latches on and it glows as it teleports him away from his pursuers. He finds himself in a throne room with 3 other people all around the same age but much larger than him. He is shy around them and he looks up and finds a beautiful princess. She informs them that they are the four heroes of this world, the items they found are their transformation items and they will transform the heroes into beings of great power. Iruma realizes something is in his pocket and he pulls out a blank disc They are led outside to first see their forms and then train them. The three others transformed into ultramen of different forms and they were all impressive but when it was Iruma's turn. everyone was horrified when he became a Kaiju, more specifically He was turned into a Shugaron. He was confused before he looked and found what he became. The Shy guy was amazed he became something powerful. the others were fearful and the royals seemed angry. He then notices something off. A Dark storm cloud appeared in the ground and a glow appeared as a Bug Kaiju, Aracken (Pawn). It flew down and the four heroes are shocked and They each get in weird poses mimicking their worlds Ultramen besides Iruma who just looked confused. They all charged but Aracken shot its Needle beam and knocked down the three ultra-heroes showing they are currently too weak to fight ANY kaiju but Iruma was still up and the two fought for a few minutes until Iruma defeated the Demonic Bug and the Kaiju coin erupted from its body and into Iruma's hand. Iruma turns into a human and bags both Coins He sat with the Princess Myne who he chatted with for the dinner before he went off to bed. He heard the noise of someone giggling and then the next day he is awoken by the sudden raid of many knights. He is taken and thrown down in front of the king, He found Myne was crying and he felt awful but he could not speak as the king instantly told him that he was put under the crime of being Sacreligous due to being someone that can become a Kaiju, in this kingdom being a kaiju is like being a devil. the other heroes had been told that he killed someone and he looked at the princess for help but the crying princess smiles and pulled her eye down in a mean and cruel way. He turned and stormed out as the Spear hero approached him. He was warning Iruma that if he continued he would be an enemy. He growled as he left. this was the first time. he was truly angry, he had trusted these people and they betrayed him. Powers Natural * Overwhelming Crisis Evasion: Iruma's Most prominent ability, it was caused by his years on earth and gives him incredible reaction speed and he can evade from most if not all attacks. He can use this ability to parry attackers and even return attacks their senders. It has the bonus effect of tiring out his opponents * Extreme Appetite: Even if this is not technically a Supernatural ability, Iruma can eat more food than most Devils, Seijin and even Humans. This is because of his years eating so little, so quickly. He has been seen eating a meal for 50 people and still hungry for more. He seemingly has an endless hunger Kaiju * Kaiju Transformation: He can transform into any Kaiju coins in possession he has a Kaiju Coin of. He can use any power of the Kaiju. * Kaiju Summon Kaiju Coins in Possession # Shugaron # Aracken (Pawn) Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Iruma's Party